Te revoir
by Stellatsu
Summary: "Ça fait 2 ans que tu es parti! Deux ans que je suis tout seul dans cet appartement trop grand pour moi! Ça va maintenant. Tu peux juste... Juste t'allonger sur le canapé et ne rien faire ou ... Ou bien remplir le frigo de globes oculaires ou ... Ou n'importe quoi. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu restes. - Je ne suis qu'une projection de ton esprit faible et fatigué." OS


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Première fanfic Johnlock pour moi, I'm so happy ! Je me suis fait les deux saisons en quelques jours (heures?) et depuis, eh bien, je vis Sherlock (et pardon aux lecteurs de Planète, je ne vous abandonne pas, n'ayez pas peur!). La suite logique du visionnage était la lecture de fics, puis l'écriture à mon tour (comme à chaque fois que j'aime quelque chose en fait, et encore je pouvais pas faire de covers parce que c'est aussi dans le processus normalement x))  
_

_J''espère que cette fic vous plaira, bonne lecture tout le monde et à bientôt !_

* * *

**Te revoir  
**

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que Sherlock Holmes était tombé. Deux ans qu'on l'avait enterré. Deux ans que, devant sa tombe, John Watson l'avait prié de revenir. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, même si John l'avait vu de ses yeux. Il était Sherlock Holmes, bordel ! Il était capable de tout, même de survivre à une chute aussi haute, même de revenir d'entre les morts. Mais il ne revenait pas. Il ne revenait pas putain, qu'importe le nombre de fois que John le lui demandait, l'implorait même, devant sa tombe. Sherlock aurait été là, il aurait dit que c'était irrationnel. Pleurer pour un mort qui ne nous entend même pas, c'est du non sens. Mais avoir cet homme dans sa vie, cet homme si extraordinaire, ça rendait la vie tout aussi irrationnelle, irréelle.

Ça la rendait, oui. Depuis que Sherlock était parti, la vie de John était redevenue fade. Pâle. Sans couleur.

Il était resté à Baker Street, aussi mal que cela faisait. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire des affaires de Sherlock sinon. Et son ami lui en aurait voulu, à son retour, de voir qu'il avait tout jeté. Peut être même aurait-il été triste à l'idée que John ait pu oublier. Mais John n'oubliait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu oublier Sherlock Holmes, cet homme aussi étrange qu'exceptionnel, cet homme sarcastique, narcissique et cruel, mais dont il avait découvert la véritable personnalité.

Si, au début, John avait cru que Sherlock n'était pas humain, il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il l'était plus que n'importe qui. Il cachait ses sentiments et ses émotions, car ils étaient signes de faiblesse, et Sherlock avait peur d'être faible. Il avait une certaine image de lui et voulait que les autres la partagent, et il aurait tout fait pour cela. Mais il laissait un peu tomber son masque lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, à Baker Street. Oui, Sherlock Holmes était définitivement un être humain, sachant se faire apprécier ou détester, mais dont la présence, parfois insupportable, finissait toujours par manquer.

Il fallait tourner la page, disait la thérapeute. Mais on ne pouvait pas simplement 'tourner la page' après Sherlock Holmes. Tourner la page, ça voulait dire revenir en arrière, vivre la vie ennuyeuse qu'il avait au paravent, finir par mourir d'ennui sans avoir plus rien fait d'excitant. L'admettre était effrayant, mais John Watson avait besoin de piquant, d'adrénaline, de danger. La monotonie qu'il souhaitait après la guerre ne l'intéressait plus désormais et, même s'il se sentait seul, il refusait de rencontrer une fille mignonne et gentille avec qui il pourrait vivre une vie normale. Il ne voulait que Sherlock.

Ce fait l'avait tout d'abord effrayé. Quand Sherlock était là, John aspirait à une once de tranquillité, à une relation stable puisque leur vie était trop pleine de rebondissements. Mais Sherlock parti, John s'était rendu compte que son colocataire lui suffisait amplement. S'il avait dû quitter Baker Street afin d'aller habiter avec une femme, comment aurait réagi Sherlock? Comment John lui même aurait-il fini par se sentir? Ce dernier se demandait souvent comment l'homme était resté en vie avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Il ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas, et pourtant brillait dans toutes les situations. Il avait fait quelques efforts sous les ordres et menaces répétés de John, mais la situation restait dangereuse.

Et dangereux signifiait excitant.

John arrêta alors de s'alimenter et de dormir.

La faim qui s'insinuait dans son estomac le faisait se sentir vivant. Quand cela venait, l'homme sortait sans son portefeuille afin de ne succomber à aucune tentation. Il marchait sans but jusqu'à ce que la sensation passe, puis il rentrait à Baker Street.

Des cernes noires prenaient place sur son visage blême et, en le réalisant, il se fit la réflexion que dans les mêmes conditions, Sherlock, lui, restait impeccable. Il soupira. Après tout, il se foutait bien de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Son but n'était pas de plaire. Il n'avait aucun but, au final.

Il ne se serait jamais donné la mort. Il ne pouvait pas. Par conviction religieuse et parce que, même si son métier l'ennuyait, il avait tout de même une fonction importante. Tous les jours, parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver la vie de Sherlock, il s'évertuait de sauver celles d'inconnus. Chaque jour, il se rappelait du corps de Sherlock, allongé sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Chaque jour il pleurait sa perte.

John s'aida du mur afin d'atteindre la pièce à vivre. Il était vraiment trop faible et il fallait qu'il mange et dorme un peu. Cependant il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Sherlock en plein milieu de la pièce.

Un frisson le parcourut, et pendant un moment, il ne put plus parler. Enfin, ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient par intermittence finirent par laisser passer des paroles qui acceptaient enfin de sortir de sa gorge.

- Sh-Sherlock ...

Rien de bien intéressant à ce stade là. Le docteur fit un pas en avant mais se ravisa bien vite. Une tonne de pensées incohérentes et contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Sherlock ...  
- Il faut que tu manges, John.

Sa voix était comme dans son souvenir, peut-être un peu plus douce, le ton des excuses et d'un maternalisme rare. John ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, incapable de parler, puis déglutit pour lubrifier sa gorge sèche.

- Tu es revenu ...

Un rire franc parvint aux oreilles du docteur. Oh, merveilleuse mélodie.

- Bien sûr que non, John. Je suis mort. On ne revient pas d'entre les morts.  
- Mais tu... Tu es là ...  
- Je ne suis qu'une projection de ton esprit faible et fatigué.

Il parlait avec détachement, doux mais ferme en même temps.

- Si c'est ce qu'il me faut pour te voir, alors ...  
- Depuis quand es tu l'irresponsable de nous deux, John?  
- Depuis qu'il faut que je sois nous deux.

Sherlock se pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Ne voulant pas qu'il soit silencieux, John essaya de relancer la conversation par la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit :

- Tu me manques.

Le docteur crut voir les yeux du détective pétiller et leurs deux regards se lièrent.

- Je suppose que si j'étais vivant et loin de toi, tu me manquerais aussi.

John rit sous cape, doucement, les yeux baissés, les épaules prises de soubresauts, puis il releva la tête alors que son rire allait crescendo et on pouvait voir que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de joie.

Il calma son rire plutôt rapidement, mais des larmes chaudes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. Sherlock... Sherlock n'aurait malheureusement jamais dit ça.

- Non ... Tu n'es définitivement pas Sherlock, fit le docteur à travers ses larmes.  
- Je te l'ai dit, répondit l'hallucination sans bouger.  
- Alors va t'en, reprit John blessé tandis que sa voix se brisait. Va t'en, pour l'amour de dieu !  
- Lorsque tu auras mangé et dormi, je m'en irai.

Le docteur se tourna rapidement et résolument vers la cuisine, mais la tête lui tourna et il s'effondra.

Lorsque John se réveilla, tiraillé de l'intérieur par sa faim, il se jeta sur un paquet de gâteaux à l'intérieur d'un placard. Alors qu'il mangeait d'une main, il se prépara un thé de l'autre, et le sucra bien plus que nécessaire. Mais il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Il était allé jusqu'à s'évanouir, et il avait rêvé de Sherlock ...

- Sherlock ...

C'était un mois plus tard. Harry était mal en point et John s'inquiétait terriblement. Il ne mangeait plus, et toutes ses tentatives de repos étaient vouées à l'échec. Aux cauchemars à propos de la mort de Sherlock s'ajoutaient ceux de la possible mort d'Harry.

En plein milieu d'une nuit, John descendit dans le salon et trouva Sherlock assit sur le canapé après qu'il eut allumé la lumière.

- Bonsoir, Sherlock, fit-il machinalement.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et remplit sa bouilloire, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Posant l'ustensile rapidement, il l'entendit tomber alors qu'il se tournait vers le canapé. Il était vide. John jura.

Il avait vu Sherlock. Que celui-ci ait été réel ou non, il l'avait vu. Mais alors il se posait des questions. Était-il fou? Est-ce que tout ça c'était dans sa tête ou est-ce que Sherlock revenait vraiment, en fantôme? Et s'il était vivant, comme le pensait John? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi avoir fui? Pourquoi ne pas être resté et lui avoir expliqué? Au point où il en était, John pouvait tout entendre, tout accepter. Il était désespéré de Sherlock. Prêt à tout pour l'avoir, comme un drogué sans sa dose. Sherlock était tout. Un colocataire, un ami, un enfant, un partenaire, une sorte d'employeur même.

Il commença à agir bizarrement. Avant de sortir de l'appartement, il photographiait mentalement les lieux afin de vérifier que rien ne bougeait durant son absence. Il se retournait en plein milieu du trottoir pour voir si Sherlock ne le suivait pas de loin. S'il voyait quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, ou simplement un long manteau, une casquette, il courrait après cette personne et l'arrêtait, avant de s'excuser platement. Il attendait dans le noir de l'appartement, la nuit, se pinçant pour ne pas s'endormir.

Et un jour qu'il se faisait un café, à tâtons, pour ne pas s'endormir, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna violemment vers le bruit mais n'en entendit pas d'autre. Avec précaution, il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur et le poussa. La pièce fut bientôt illuminée, ainsi que Sherlock, qui se tenait là, en plein milieu.

- Sherlock!  
- Salut, John, répondit ce dernier de sa voix calme.  
- Je savais que tu étais vivant...  
- Je ne le suis pas, John, et tu le sais très bien.  
- Non. Tu as fait du bruit en entrant. Les fantômes ne font pas de bruit.  
- Tu parles de fantôme maintenant? Voyons, John, les fantômes n'existent pas. Tu as cru entendre quelque chose parce que tu voulais que j'apparaisse, et je suis apparu.  
- Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'y crois pas. Je ne suis pas fou!  
- Tu es fatigué.  
- Non je ne suis pas fatigué Sherlock. Pas lorsque je marche dans la rue et que je sens ta présence. Pas lorsque je rentre chez nous et que je sens que tu es passé. Tu ne peux pas toujours tout mettre sur le coup de la fatigue.  
- Une légère paranoïa. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu devrais le savoir.  
- ARRÊTE DE JOUER AVEC MES NERFS SHERLOCK!

L'apparition sembla surprise.

- Ça fait deux ans que tu es parti ! Fit John avec la voix brisée. Deux ans que je suis tout seul dans cet appartement trop grand pour moi! Ça va maintenant. Tu peux juste... Juste ... Juste t'allonger sur le canapé et ne rien faire ou ... Ou bien remplir le frigo de globes oculaires ou ... Ou n'importe quoi. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu restes. Reste Sherlock. Je t'en supplie.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans aucune honte. John n'avait pas le courage ni même l'envie de les sécher. Il voulait que Sherlock se sente coupable du mal qu'il avait fait et qu'il continuait à lui faire.

- Sherlock ...

John fit un pas dans sa direction et Sherlock ne bougea pas. Le docteur avança à nouveau, et puis encore. Il était tout prêt de Sherlock, un pas tout au plus. Il leva sa main droite vers Sherlock, mais s'arrêta alors qu'il était près de sa joue.

- Et si tu avais tord? Fit le détective d'une voix douce.  
- C'est ce que j'étais en train de penser, répondit John plus bas qu'il n'aurait cru possible.

Sherlock sourit une demie seconde.

- Je sais. Je suis toi.

La main du docteur trembla et il la ferma violemment, toujours près du visage de son ami. Sherlock resta impassible. John tourna alors les talons avec une lassitude extrême. Ses épaules étaient basses, ses bras ballants. Il essuya rapidement ses joues, sur lesquelles les traînées de ses larmes commençaient à sécher, puis se retourna à nouveau. Sherlock était toujours là, immobile.

- J'ai peur, Sherlock, fit John à l'intention de son ami.  
- Je sais.

Le docteur soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Je n'y vais jamais, tu sais? Sur le canapé. J'ai gardé tout ce qui t'appartient.

Le détective ne répondit pas. 'Il savait'. Qu'il ne soit qu'une hallucination ou qu'il soit vivant, il savait forcément, soit parce qu'il faisait partie de son esprit, soit simplement parce qu'il était Sherlock Holmes.

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que John ne relève la tête brutalement. Il avait peur que Sherlock soit parti, mais à sa grande surprise (ou peut être pas, après tout, ça pouvait être son esprit qui l'avait décidé), le détective s'était installé dans son canapé. John ressentit une soudaine douleur à l'estomac tandis que son cœur se serrait. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Sherlock ainsi, et ça lui manquait, Seigneur, combien ça lui manquait! Il aurait voulu vivre avec cette illusion toute sa vie. Il aurait pu s'inventer toute une vie rien qu'avec lui, des crimes qu'ils résoudraient ensemble, n'importe quoi tant que c'était avec lui. Mais ça n'aurait pas été Sherlock Holmes. Ça n'aurait pas été cet homme infiniment brillant, seulement le reflet du petit esprit du docteur. Et cette perspective le mortifiait.

John soupira. Si ce n'était qu'une hallucination, elle serait partie le lendemain. Et il ne voulait que Sherlock, pas une pâle copie de son esprit. Mais si c'était le vrai Sherlock ...

Qu'il se retrouve à transpercer la joue d'une hallucination ou sans Sherlock à son réveil, il penserait qu'il était fou. Autant être certain de son état maintenant.

Il se leva brutalement sur un froncement de sourcil de la part de Sherlock et s'approcha de lui; avant que ce dernier n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, John posait ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami. Celui ci ne réagit même pas. Le médecin, en revanche, poussa un cri d'exclamation en s'éloignant.

- Tu es vivant ... Tu es vivant! Seigneur, tu es vivant et tu m'as fait croire le contraire tout ce temps! Tu m'as laissé seul tout ce temps et tu m'as menti, tu as voulu que je me crois fou! Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sherlock? Bon sang !

Il s'était relevé et faisait maintenant les cent pas dans la pièce. C'était la seule manière qu'il avait de ne pas sauter sur Sherlock et de lui démonter sa gueule d'ange. Le détective, en revanche, ne bougeait pas, semblant à peine entendre son colocataire.

- John? Fit-il quand celui-ci eut fini de parler.  
- Quoi !?  
- Maintenant que je ne suis plus une hallucination, continua-t-il d'une voix neutre, j'aimerais boire quelque chose de consistant.

John le regarda consterné.

- Fais-moi un thé, reprit Sherlock plus explicitement.  
- Il n'est pas question que...  
- Très bien! Alors je sors en...  
- Ça va, ça va, coupa John.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine sans quitter Sherlock des yeux, mais celui ci n'avait apparemment aucune intention de partir. Il restait allongé parmi ses coussins, les yeux levés au plafond.

- J'y ai été forcé, fit-il au bout d'un moment alors que John surveillait la bouilloire. Les tueurs à gage, tu te souviens? Ils étaient postés à des endroits bien stratégiques lors de la mort de Moriarty. Près de ... Personnes auxquelles je tenais.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Si je n'avais pas suivi ... Tu serais mort, John. Lestrade serait mort, Madame Hudson serait morte. Trop de gens seraient morts par ma faute.

Il se tut et John s'avança.

- Tu as fait ça ... pour nous?

John aurait voulu en être plus sûr, mais c'était de Sherlock Holmes dont on parlait. Le détective égoïste, cruel, à l'ego surdimensionné. Il avait donc pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui?

- Sherlock ...

La bouilloire se mit à siffler alors que John s'approchait encore de son ami, mais le son brisa le charme. Le docteur se tourna vers la bouilloire et la sortit du feu, versa de l'eau dans une tasse et y plongea une boule à thé. Alors qu'il se retournait vers Sherlock, leurs deux tasses à la main, celui ci avait disparu.

- Non Sherlock!

John posa les tasses avec hâte et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. La fenêtre était fermée, comme elle l'avait été tout le long de leur échange, ainsi que la porte d'entrée vers laquelle il venait de se tourner violemment.

Mais c'est tout naturellement que Sherlock sortit de sa chambre, un livre à la main. Il fronça les sourcils puis s'assit dans le canapé, sous les yeux ébahis de John. Celui ci retourna chercher les tasses et vint en donner une à Sherlock. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, la voix de son ami aux yeux baissés sur son livre lui parvint :

- Tu aurais pu t'asseoir ici tu sais. Tu ne m'aurais pas écrasé.

John lui lança un regard perçant. Hors de question. C'était celui de Sherlock, et comment aurait-il pu croire que le docteur aurait fait une telle intrusion dans son espace personnel ? Non, jamais il n'avait touché les affaires de Sherlock. Il n'était pas entré dans sa chambre une seule fois en deux ans et demi. Déjà, parce que ça aurait été violer son intimité. Ensuite, parce qu'il aurait été trop anéanti de ne pas y voir Sherlock. Le canapé vide, c'était pour imaginer son ami, comme.. « avant ».

- Tout comme j'aurais pu rendre l'appartement. Non, Sherlock. Je ne voulais pas essayer de réduire la place que tu prenais dans ma vie en m'appropriant ce qui était à toi. Je serai devenu fou. Alors qu'en pensant que tu allais revenir, je supportais cet appartement trop grand et toutes ces choses qui étaient à toi. Et tu es là. Et que vas-tu faire maintenant? Attendre que je m'endorme pour partir?

Le détective releva les yeux vers son ami avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Depuis quand es-tu si mauvaise langue? Fit-il après qu'il l'eût apprécié.

John lui rendit un regard incrédule.

- Je ne vais nulle part, continua l'homme avec évidence. Je n'ai nulle part où aller.  
- Où étais-tu tout ce temps?

Sherlock resta silencieux. John l'imita pendant quelques secondes avant d'interpréter (mal, il l'espérait) son silence.

- Tu étais là? Tout ce temps tu étais là? Tu savais que je n'entrerai pas dans ta chambre et tu t'y terrais comme un animal.  
- Pas tout le temps, en fait, coupa le détective mais c'était sans compter sur la colère de son ami.  
- Tais-toi Sherlock! Pourquoi tu n'as pas montré ta tête hein? Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ton numéro de 'Regardez moi, je suis Sherlock Holmes, j'ai survécu à une chute de dix étages!'? Nom de dieu j'avais l'impression de devenir fou et toi ... Et toi tu étais là! Tu n'es franchement qu'un sans cœur Sherlock. Tu connaissais mes cauchemars et mes pleurs et toi ...!  
- Je te réveillais lorsque tu dormais mal.

John allait répliquer mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa bouche entrouverte. Les réveils en sursaut parce qu'il avait entendu un bruit, les portes qui claquaient lors de ses nuits agitées, les ... Les caresses sur ses mains?

John trembla.

- J-Je sors. Quelques minutes.  
- Ramène-moi des patchs à la nicotine, répondit Sherlock tout naturellement.

Le docteur acquiesça après avoir fermé la porte. Sherlock avait été là tout ce temps. C'était une information très difficile à digérer. Si seulement John avait été plus attentif! S'il avait eu le courage d'ouvrir cette satanée porte! Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tant pleuré, si peu dormi pour un homme qui avait simulé sa mort. Peut-être que c'était pour son bien, mais il aurait préféré être mort que de souffrir autant. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre pendant deux ans et demi que d'aller au travail! Tout le reste du temps, il le passait au 221B Baker Street, avec Sherlock qui jouait à cache-cache ! Pourquoi ne s'était il pas montré, putain? Il n'avait pas répondu à cette question.

John passa à la pharmacie de garde prendre les patchs de Sherlock et reprit le chemin de l'appartement. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, une force inconnue l'empêcha de l'ouvrir. "Et si..."

Si il avait inventé toute cette conversation, au final? Si ce qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé? La mort de Sherlock, sa propre folie...

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit devant le docteur et celui ci se retrouva devant Sherlock, légèrement surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Entre.  
- Attends Sherlock.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux de longues secondes.

- Je n'arrive pas à ...  
- Le sodium lautyl sulfate est la raison pour laquelle chaque aliment paraît infâme après qu'on se soit lavé les dents, il engourdit le sentiment de douceur et aiguise l'amertume. Un coup de soleil est une brûlure endommageant l'ADN, le corps réagit avec une inflammation, ce qui augmente le flux sanguin vers la zone brûlée pour la réparer. L'odeur de la pluie sur la terre sèche est appelée petrichor.

Après cette énumération de faits, le silence les enveloppa de nouveau.

- Si tu ne le savais pas, reprit Sherlock, c'est que je suis réel.  
- Tu es une encyclopédie vivante, lui répondit son ami tout bas.

Sherlock sourit et laissa l'encadrement de la porte libre pour que John puisse pénétrer dans leur apparemment. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et apostropha le docteur alors qu'il s'approchait de son fauteuil.

- Assieds-toi avec moi sur le canapé, lui fit-il. Assis! ordonna-t-il puisque John n'obtempérait pas.

Le docteur obéit et Sherlock vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé.

- Je te connais, John. Je sais que tu faisais des cauchemars à propos de la guerre. Je savais donc que tu en ferais à mon propos. J'ai décidé de t'aider à les chasser. Mais je ne pensais pas ... Je ne pensais que tu laisserais toute ta vie basculer ainsi. Je pensais que mon absence te permettrait de vivre la vie dont tu avais toujours rêvée et que je t'empêchais d'avoir. Mais qu'importe ce que j'ai pu dire, tu n'as pas remonté la pente.

Il se tut et ce fut à John de se parer de son sourire 'tu-t-es-trompé'.

- Tu ne me connais pas tant que ça, fit-il à l'intention de son ami dont il prit plaisir à admirer l'air perplexe.  
- J'ai pourtant tout analysé.  
- Non... Tu as oublié la pièce la plus importante du puzzle. TOI, Sherlock.  
- M-Moi?

Décidément, cet air surpris était vraiment délectable.

- Bien sûr que tu es cruel, égoïste et insupportable. Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu sortes de ma vie. Surtout pour être remplacé par une femme … ennuyeuse, de surcroît ...  
- Tu ne ... Tu veux dire que ... Ah!

Le détective s'était levé avec furie et faisait maintenant les cent pas devant un John amusé.

- Je me suis trompé! Vociféra-t-il.  
- Ne peux-tu pas mettre ton amour propre de côté cinq minutes?  
- Pas quand ça implique de ...

Il s'arrêta net.

- De? Continua John.  
- De vivre dans la clandestinité ! répondit Sherlock.  
- Et de laisser ton meilleur ami seul, statua John.

Sherlock grogna et continua à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

- Tu peux t'excuser, tu sais, fit le docteur d'une voix douce.  
- Je ne m'... !

Le détective sembla prendre conscience de son état et se calma instantanément, en se rasseyant.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas, annonça-t-il. Pousse-toi.

John jeta un regard dur à son partenaire. Sherlock le vit mais ne réagit pas. D'un air suffisant, ce dernier s'allongea, ses jambes sur les cuisses de John.

Celui-ci réagit à peine. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il prenait cette action comme … une marque d'affection. Le silence s'installa un long moment avant que Sherlock ne parle à nouveau.

- Tu es trop plein de contradictions, John.  
- C'est le problème des vivants, lui répondit l'intéressé. Ils changent.

Le détective releva les yeux vers son ami et l'observa profondément.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé chez toi? Fit-il en se redressant pour continuer son observation.  
- À toi de me le dire, répondit le docteur. C'est toi le détective.  
- Consultant, précisa Sherlock. Le seul au monde. J'ai...  
- Tu as inventé ce métier, oui, je sais. Tu me l'as dit le jour de notre rencontre. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ce jour là, Sherlock?

Le détective joignit ses mains et plissa les sourcils, ses yeux scrutant chaque partie du corps de John.

- Tu t'es enfin fait au fait que ta blessure était psychosomatique, tu as très vite arrêté d'utiliser ta canne. Tu t'es ouvert et affirmé, tu as repris confiance en toi, tu as même tenté de plaire à nouveau. Tu as changé ta vision sur les choses et tu t'es intéressé à la science afin de suivre mes raisonnements et ... À l'astronomie pour combler d'éventuelles lacunes que je pourrais avoir. Mais ...

- Mais? interrogea John.

Ca y est, ils y étaient. Le déduire serait le comprendre, et le comprendre, l'accepter. Sherlock ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il était le meilleur après tout. Le détective saisit le poignet de John et examina ses doigts.

- Mais aucune trace de lecture quelconque depuis bien longtemps et un évident laisser aller, et...

Sa voix avait baissé au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, que ce soit en intensité ou en hauteur, et son débit s'était ralenti. Il déglutit.

- Et ton pouls est légèrement plus rapide qu'il ne l'était avant mon départ.  
- Et qu'en déduis-tu? Répondit John sur le même ton.  
- Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

Le docteur eut un rire court, aigu et surtout nerveux.

- Pour être franc, moi non plus, répondit-il.

La conversation était basse, intimiste, Sherlock tenait toujours John par le poignet et leurs têtes étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre.

- Tu es fascinant, fit le détective. Tu as toujours eu une gestuelle particulière mais je n'aurais pas pu en déduire grand chose, pas plus qu'à notre première rencontre. Et ton visage peut parfois être si fermé que je n'y décèle rien. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu cherchais vraiment à me cacher des choses, ce dont je doute fortement, ou peut-être … Peut-être que ma vision était ... Biaisée. Par...

Il s'arrêta soudainement, sa phrase à peine commencée. Ce n'était pourtant pas son style, mais il semblait qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, en témoignait sa tête qui se relevait lentement pour que ses yeux croisent ceux de son colocataire.

Un court silence suivit, durant lequel ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant que John ne fasse le premier pas, approchant son visage de celui de Sherlock. Il alla trouver ses lèvres et les embrassa avec douceur, toute la douceur de l'instant. Il sentit son colocataire statique serrer son poignet, tandis que lui passait sa main libre dans la nuque et les boucles de Sherlock.

Ses gestes ne laissaient nullement transparaître ses doutes (après tout, le détective n'avait pas clairement exprimé ses sentiments), mais il savait que s'il lui montrait le moindre signe d'hésitation, Sherlock fuirait cette situation inconnue. Après quelques secondes cependant, ce dernier sembla enfin à l'aise et rendit un baiser timide à son amant, relâchant son poignet pour attraper sa main plus tendrement. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent rapidement (bien trop rapidement, selon John), et Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration.

- Pardon... pour n'être pas rentré plus tôt, annona-t-il.

John lui adressa un sourire franc, le premier depuis deux ans. Sherlock Holmes s'était excusé, et John savait ce que ça représentait pour son colocataire. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir.

* * *

_Maintenant que vous connaissez la fin, je peux vous dire qu'il est bien probable que je fasse un deuxième chapitre à cette fic, du point de vue de Sherlock. Ca va être dûr parce que, comment dirais-je... ? SHERLOCK N'EST PAS HUMAIN, mais je vais essayer. N'hésitez donc pas à vous abonner à cette fic ou à checker régulièrement !_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
